


Sleeping Pills and Late Night Films (Are Eating Me Alive)

by headfirstfrhalos



Series: Sidewalk Sleepers [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstfrhalos/pseuds/headfirstfrhalos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's absolutely no such thing as 'not enough time for a movie'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Pills and Late Night Films (Are Eating Me Alive)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Sleeping Pills' by The Brobecks.
> 
> I'm rekt tonight so I can't write well sorry if this is shit.

They're sitting next to each other on the sofa. (Even with all the room they're still squished together.) They had long given up on sleeping, what with the road to Seattle being very bumpy and not even their trusty old air mattress able to cushion the blows. Every once in a while the bus jolts, and they're shaken from drowsiness again. Then the commotion would lull, and they'd be lured back to sleep before the whole cycle starts all over again. It's horrible, really, and Tyler is so exhausted and frustrated he's one hundred percent ready to cry. He's trying not to scream in exasperation when the bus goes over yet _another pothole_  when Josh takes out the laptop. 

"Josh. What are you doing?" Tyler asks as Josh opens Netflix on theirlaptop.

"There's no way we're getting any sleep tonight, so we're just gonna watch Harry Potter," he says, pulling up 'The Sorcerer's Stone' and pushing the computer closer to Tyler. He reaches around and pushes Tyler's head so it was resting on his shoulder.

"Dude, it's like, two in the morning. And we've got a show tomorrow, this isn't going to help us get to sleep," Tyler said, though he didn't move his head from Josh's shoulder.

"Like I said before, it's not like we're gonna get any sleep. We might as well spend quality time together."

"Josh, we've basically been living with each other for the past month."

"Yeah, but that was all  _doing_ stuff. Quality time is doing things simply for the sake of being with another person, regardless of the usefulness of the activity. It's valuing the person more than the job."

"Is that a really wordy way of saying you love me?"

"Yes," he says quickly, biting his lip.

Tyler is pretty sure Josh is blushing through the harsh glow of the computer.

The Warner Brothers logo swoops through the sky as the iconic theme music plays.

"We're gonna regret this tomorrow," Tyler says.

"We are. Now shoosh, the movie's starting."

Tyler lets out a zombie groan and Josh laughs.

Tyler really wanted to pay attention to the movie. Harry Potter was seriously amazing, and even if he didn't like it he'd still watch it for Josh. But he seriously could not stay awake, his soul was withering away he was _so tired_. Trying to keep his eyes open felt as difficult as battling Voldemort himself. Only the bumping of the bus and the occasional explosion from the computer kept him conscious. 

Josh paid no attention to Tyler's sleepiness, stroking his hair gently and carding his fingers through it. It felt amazing, and made him, guess-freakin'-what, even sleepier. 

"You okay?"

"'M tired. Just keep doing the hair thing. It's nice."

"Huh? Oh," Josh says, looking at where his arm went in surprise. He yanks his hand away, looking embarrassed.

"Hey, it's fine. Put your hand back on my head."

"Oh. Sorry about that, though, I didn't notice."

You did that subconsciously?" Tyler asks.

"I think."

"That's amazi-" he says before he's cut off by a huge yawn.

"I can get you Red Bull if you want," Josh says.

"Don't. Sure, I'll be hyped now but you know what happens later."

"Aw, come on, it's really funny seeing you hungover on Red Bull."

"That's messed up."

"Our schedules are messed up."

"Definitely."

The movie plays for a few minutes until they get to the part where Hagrid comes to the Dursleys' residence on the island to retrieve Harry. Josh nudges Tyler, saying,

"Hey, Ty, your favorite part's coming up-"

But Tyler was already asleep. 


End file.
